


The Boxer

by forsherlockwheneverimayfindhim



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsherlockwheneverimayfindhim/pseuds/forsherlockwheneverimayfindhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester and general angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boxer

**Author's Note:**

> Sam in the hospital, being antagonised by Lucifer.

_I am just a poor boy though my story’s seldom told._

He couldn’t take it anymore. It was too loud.

_I have squandered my resistance, for a pocketful of mumbles such are promises._

The weight pressing down on his chest was too heavy, despite being imaginary. It hurt far too much to think about.

_All lies in chance still a man hears what he wants to hear and disregards the rest._

He started screaming. The orderlies ignored him, he always did that. Said he did it to drown out the sound of the devil.

_When I left my home and my family I was no more than a boy, in the company of strangers, in the quiet of the railway station, running scared._

“Remember when you left your dad and your brother, Sammy? Hm? Remember the betrayed look on Dean’s face when you said you were off to college? Hmmm? Tell me, kiddo, didn’t that just tear you up inside? Remember what he said? Or have you blocked it out now? Of course you remember what he said, it completely ruined you, didn’t it?”

_Laying low seeking out the poorer quarters where the ragged people go--_

“And you were all alone in that place, but you made friends, didn’t you? But of course they knew nothing about you. They thought your dad was a dentist. And Jessica, ooooh boy, wasn’t she just a pretty little thing? Remember how it felt when you saw her on the ceiling, ripped open, flesh burning?”

_Looking for the places only they would know._

But he couldn’t, Sam couldn’t drown out the devil. And it was killing him. Workers came in and restrained him after they found him ripping out chunks of his hair and tearing into his flesh with the intent to draw blood. The same lyrics echoed around him as he stared at the ceiling.

_Lie la lie. . ._

Crash.

_Lie la lie lie lie la lie. . ._

Crash.

_Lie la lie._

 

 


End file.
